the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lynn Loud Jr.
Lincoln Loud Lynn L. Loud, Jr. is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 12 years old, Lynn is the fifth-oldest child of the Loud family and the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. She is named after her father. Lynn attends Royal Woods Middle School. She has a habit of turning everything into a competition. Personality Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. She enjoys playing every existing sport, including football, soccer, basketball, and baseball. She is also skilled in various forms of martial arts, such as kickboxing, Mexican wrestling, (or Lucha libre) and parkour. As seen in "Undie Pressure", Lynn tends to turn everything into a competition - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive, and strives to be "number one" in every game she plays, even when winning isn't involved. After Lola, Lori, and Luna, she is the fourth most easily angered Loud sibling and is the most prone to physical confrontations. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants, such as bunking in Lincoln's room in "Space Invader". In "Heavy Meddle", she gets as excited as her sisters after finding out about Lincoln's romantic situation. Lynn is very superstitious and makes up ridiculous assumptions because in "Sleuth or Consequences", where she tells Lincoln that she never "bombs the toilet" before a big game of roller derby because it's bad luck. This is also prominent in "Intern for the Worse", where she doesn't allow her teammate, Margo, to use the bathroom, because of the same belief. In "Cover Girls", she tells Lincoln to cover for her while she is at the batting cage to hit baseballs to avoid spring cleaning, and she said if she didn't hit the first ball, she'll have bad luck all throughout the baseball season. This is shown again in "No Such Luck", where she is shown to perform good luck rituals, and unfairly believes Lincoln is bad luck when he comes to her game and she loses, ruining her winning streak. Lynn is also very immature, as shown in "Cereal Offender" when she rides on carts in the grocery store and wrecks several aisles. Another example of her immaturity is shown in "A Tale of Two Tables", where she participated in the food fight with her siblings. Another part of this immaturity is her poor sportsmanship. When she loses, she starts throwing tantrums, and if she wins, she starts gloating at others, until someone makes her realize she's hurting their feelings. Appearance Lynn has thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white track shorts, and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than Lincoln and has freckles on her cheeks. Despite her age, her appearance makes it seem like she's a preteen, not a teenager. Like most of her siblings, she has purple-gray eyelids. Her night-time attire consists of a white tank top, red shorts, and ankle high socks. In a few instances, she is shown wearing a nightshirt that looks like her regular jersey, with socks instead of her usual sleepwear. Her swimwear is a red-and-white surf shirt with matching swim trunks. Fanfiction Characters * Licia Loud (The Luxurious Loud House) Birthdates * February 6, 2006 Birthdates * Los Angeles, California, United States (MinecrafterDE15Fandom) * Toronto, Ontario, Canada (McDe15) Full Names (anything that is italic means that is headcanon) * Lynn Lee Loud (KittyFan2004) * Lynn "Section" Loud (MinecrafterDE15Fandom) Gallery Lynn Loud Jr.'s FART-tastic Fun!.png Lynn loud 16 years old by c bart-db22dub.png Lynn Loud as Captain Lynn-Derpants.JPG Lynn puppy eyes.png Lynn in tokyo title card.jpg Lynn1.jpg Lynn.png Screenshot 2018-03-08 at 12.54.31 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:The Loud House Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Californians Category:Canadians Category:Ontarians Category:Canadian-Americans Category:Ontarian-Americans Category:Canadian-Germans Category:Ontarian-Germans Category:Ontarian-Michiganites